1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position measuring device.
2. Related Art
In the case in which an electronic apparatus such as an image forming apparatus is automatically assembled, each component is held and attached to another component or is picked up and moved onto a belt conveyer according to an example of a component delivering member. At this time, an automatic assembling apparatus recognizes a posture of the component or a type of the component to move means for gripping the component depending on a posture thereof, that is, a so-called manipulator, thereby gripping the component.